


No Mercy

by lostinmymindforever



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood Drinking, Dark Dean Winchester, Dark Sam Winchester, Demon Blood Addict Sam, Demon Dean Winchester, Dubious Consent, M/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 09:15:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2462849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinmymindforever/pseuds/lostinmymindforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mercy isn't something I have</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Mercy

Mercy?  
That's something I don't have anymore.  
If I did...  
If I did I would have killed him.  
If I did I would have made it swift, painless even.  
If I did I wouldn't be doing this.  
There's blood on his face, his lips, in his mouth.  
My blood.  
My tainted blood, my poison, the drug he thought he was no longer addicted to.  
I watch with a smirk on my face as he arches up towards my bleeding wrist.  
At first he fought me.  
I kept him chained to my bed those first few days, feeding him what I knew he needed.  
I knew when I had him.  
He stopped fighting my wrist at his lips.  
Instead...  
Instead he drank freely, willingly.  
I can understand why Ruby slept with him when she was doing this with him.  
Those needy, breathy moans he makes as he drinks.  
The way he gets hard at the sight of my blood.  
Oh yeah, any bit of mercy and decency I had is gone now.  
All I have to do is flash my black eyes at him and he's practically panting with want.  
That does things to me.  
It only took a week of this before I had him naked, under me, head thrown back in pleasure.  
He's stronger now.  
Stronger than he's been in years.  
And I did that.  
My blood coursing through his veins.  
My blood unlocking those talents that have been hidden for far too long.  
The more he drinks the stronger he gets.  
The more he drinks the less guilt I can see in his eyes.  
He understands me.  
Gets me more than Crowley ever did.  
He always has known me better than anyone else has.  
Soon...  
Soon we'll make the world burn.  
We'll show everyone just how much damage the Winchesters can do when they set their minds to it.  
And no one will ever stop us now.  
Not Heaven.  
Not Hell.  
No regrets.  
No remorse.  
No mercy.


End file.
